


The Art of Chasing Rainbows

by TheMGMouse



Series: Fanfiction Inspired by Songs from Hetalia [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: "Hey, Roma! You know, there's this one place where you can always see a rainbow!" Feliciano says, one day while Romano is visiting him in Venice, "Does it sound like somewhere you'd like to go?"Feliciano is both thrilled and scared when the answer is 'yes!'Because there isn't such a place or is there?Whatever the answer may be, Feliciano is determined to show Romano a rainbow before he has to so go back home. So hopefully pulling Romano all over Noth Italy in search of rainbows will result in a successful rainbow sighting either that or will Romano kill Feliciano with his death stare.Either way, it's a pretty normal visit...





	The Art of Chasing Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> \- Based off of Feliciano's character song- Let's Look Over the Rainbow  
> -Light cursing for Romano, but other than that you're fine.  
> -I will use their human names. 
> 
> Enjoy  
> -TheMGMouse

Romano looked up at the window, "The third apartment to the right....on the fifth story..." He thought out loud, scanning the windows of the large apartment building that his brother had supposedly moved into recently. He spotted what he thought was the windows of his brother's apartment in one window was a little white flag sitting in it and in another was a huge Italian flag. There was only one way to find out. Romano opened the door and walked up the five flights up there, "This better be your apartment building..." He muttered.  
________

Feli started when he heard the pounding on his door, "H-hello?" He said blinking the sleep out of his eyes, "Ah, who is it?!" He called, as he took paperwork off of his face- he had fallen asleep in the middle of it.  
"It's your brother, please let me in." Romano called, "I had to walk five flights of stairs to get up here, and it's tiring!"  
"Oh, sorry! The elevator's broken, come in!" Feliciano called, sorting and putting the paperwork aside.  
"Yeah, I've noticed, and I can't you, bastard! The door's locked." Romano's voice called through the door.  
"Oh!" Feli called, "Um... the key's... under the plant!"  
He heard Romano muttering, 'what plant-oof, oh.. ' outside the door, and then the door opened and there stood Romano. 

"Good morning!!" Feliciano sang out.  
"Mmm," Romano said, walking into the doors of Feliciano's house he is assaulted with the everpresent smell of Italian cooking, "you have some paper on your forehead." He said, walking into the kitchen and looking for ingredients to put in the coffee pot and began to brew a cappuccino.  
Feliciano looked up and plucked the 'expired Mar 13, 1946' sticky note off his forehead.  
Romano rolled his eyes, "Fell asleep doing paperwork again, huh?"  
Feliciano nodded tiredly, "It seems to be almost endless."  
Romano nodded as he poured two cups of cappuccino, "Yeah, I can relate."  
After recent events, they both more paperwork than ever before and barely anytime for siestas.

Romano walked over and sat down from across Feliciano offering the younger a cup which he took the cup gratefully.

Feliciano took a sip, "What's today's date...I feel like I'm missing something, I didn't miss your birthday did I?" 

"No," Romano said pulling another paper out of Feliciano's hair and handed him the paper.  
"Ohh, it's March already?" he said, "Hmm... Well, I'm not missing any good news." he frowned, crumbling the paper up, "So, how long are you going to be here for?" Feliciano asked, changing the subject and before tucking the crumbled up piece of paper in his pocket. 

"I have three days up here before I have to go back," Romano informed him, taking a sip of his cappuccino.

"Oh really?"  
Only three days this time? Usually, Romano stayed longer, Feliciano was about to ask, but instead opted to stare at Romano as he drained his cappuccino. He looked tired, he wondered 

Romano nodded, setting the cup on the table, "What?"  
Feliciano shrugged, "Just thinking."  
Romano snorted, "Now that's scary." He said, flipping through some newspapers, "What are you thinking about?" 

 

"It's not that scary, I was just thinking, you haven't been to Venice in a while and I thought maybe we could go exploring there." Feliciano didn't really lie, it was on his mind. 

"that sounds nice," Romano said, absentmindedly as continued reading. 

Feliciano flinched a bit, even though they were sitting right across from each other the tension seemed to be overwhelmingly covering them in a blanket of dark clouds, but maybe he could lift them... but how- oh, there was an idea!

"Hey, Roma! You know, there's this one place where you can always see a rainbow!" Feliciano grinned knowing his brother's love for rainbows, "The place is a little ways from here, but- oh Romano! It's such a beautiful sight! A picture of it would be a great souvenir home, wouldn't it?"

Romano looked up from his reading frowned, "Where is this place?" 

"Ah! Well, it's just a little ways from here." Feliacnio started.  
"You said that already." Romano pointed out.  
"I did, didn't I, well, it's a really pretty beach, Romano!- Um... it's Rainbowbeach!" Feliciano chirped.  
Romano raised an eyebrow, "Rainbow beach?"  
"Yeah! I mean, it has a real name, but I've forgotten it." Feliciano explained, "Does it sound like somewhere you'd like to go?"

Romano nodded, "Can we go there now?"  
"Not right now, we have to have lunch first!" Feliciano said, "And you have to unpack, but after that, we can!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it and remember feedback is always welcome, have a great day/night.  
> -TheMGMouse


End file.
